Save Shrines
Save Shrines, also known as Zophiel Statues, are objects in ''Phoenotopia'' and ''Phoenotopia Awakening'' that function as both checkpoints and the games' saving system. They appear as stone statues of angels that are often surrounded by blue wisps. Save Shrines allow the player to save their progress in the games by pressing X near one to "pray" to it. Almost every level has a Save Shrine at or near its beginning, and some of the longer levels have more Save Shrines at certain points (e.g. about halfway through the level or just before a boss). Doorways leading to a Save Shrine will be surrounded by blue wisps. If the player dies, the default option is to respawn at the Save Shrine they most recently saved at, though it's also possible to have the player respawn right where they died in exchange for 10 Rai. When the player returns to the game and loads a save file, Gale is seen sleeping beside the Save Shrine and can be woken up by pressing Z to make her jump. List of Save Shrines and Their Locations Phoenotopia * Panselo Village - To the right of the gate in Panselo * Forest Entrance - In the very first section of Duri Forest * Forest Edge - Just before the entrance to Anuri Temple * Ruined Shelter - A couple rooms into Anuri Temple * Ruined Sanctuary - Just before the room with the Monster Toad * Honey Labs Inn - At the Honey Labs Inn building in Sunflower Road * Atai City Sqaure - The first section of Atai * Adar's House - Outside Adar's House * Bandits' Hideaway - In one of the abandoned buildings near the Bandits' Lair * Bandits' Den - One room before Bubbles the Sand Dragon's room * Misty Path - The first section of Misty Gorge * Misty Sanctuary - Secret room located about halfway through Misty Gorge * Crossroads Inn - Outside the main building in Crossroads * Fran's Lab - Outside Fran's Lab * Thomas's Lab - Outside Thomas's Lab * Daea Square - The first section of Daea * Dungeon Hold - In a room at the bottom of Daea's dungeon * Marble Tower Base - In the room just below Prince Tower * Marble Tower Crest - At the top of Prince Tower, one room before the Kobold General's room * Great Walls - The first section of the Great Walls * Dread Lands Hideout - Halfway through the Dread Lands * Mul Cave Entrance - The very first section of Mul Cavern * Mul Cave Depths - Deep within Mul Cavern, towards the end * Forgotten Forest - The first section of Forgotten Forest * Forgotten Lab - Outside the building with the Forest Robot * Hidden Village - The first section of Hidden Village * Dark Crater Rim - The first section of the Ancient Crater * Phoenix Lab Gate - The first section of the Phoenix Lab * Phoenix Lab Core - One room before the Computer Guardian Trivia * The Fisherwoman at the Misty Gorge refers to the shrines as ancient Zophiel Statues and mentions that the blue wisps have a strange attraction to them. * In an early build of Phoenotopia, Save Shrines were simply called Angel Statues. pl:Zophiel Statues Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Gameplay Category:Lore